


I Gave Back The Ring Because...

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five real reasons Carter broke off her engagement with Pete Shanahan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gave Back The Ring Because...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

**One**

She found him stalking someone else and was heartbroken.

**Two**

His 'Dirty Harry' impressions were really annoying...especially in the bedroom...

**Three**

He made fun of her beloved MacGyver, said he wasn't 'that much of an actor'. Sam ran away in tears.

**Four**

Sam went on the Prometheus to go to Atlantis and she encountered Vala. They were married less than a year later.

**Five**

She realised Pete looked like Mr. Potato Head.


End file.
